Bed Time
by Gamegirl1
Summary: A YuiXKyouko lemon.


Here we go… I'm about to start my very first lemon. Like I said, I'm new at this so… yeah. Let's get started.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yuru Yuri.

XXXXXXXXXX

The young couple lay there in Yui's bed, the time just ticking away, neither of them caring. The moon was shining through the window, providing what little light they needed for the night.

Kyouko laid in front of Yui, the dark haired girl gently holding the blonde from behind. Their breathing synchronized their bodies gently rose and fell with each others. Yui's arm snaked its way around Kyouko's waist, pulling her slightly closer. Her other arm under the blonde's head for support.

"Yui, are you still awake?" Kyouko asked shifting in the bed, preparing to roll over.

"Yeah." Yui responded, loosening her grip on her girlfriend so she could turn to face her.

"Good." Kyouko said, now facing Yui.

The dark haired girl just smiled and lowered her forehead to Kyouko's. The smile was quickly returned. Their warm breaths began to mingle, forming a faint haze between their mouths.

Kyouko stared into Yui's chocolate brown eyes, getting lost in her own thoughts, only to be shaken out of them when she felt Yui's hand caressing her cheek.

Kyouko, unable to stand it for any longer, quickly filled the gap between their faces, kissing Yui quite gently on the lips.

Kyouko's kisses we're always gentle, even when things got hot and filled with passion, she was always gentle. That was one of the things Yui loved most about her.

Their lips separated, their foreheads remaining touching. Kyouko smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Yui said raising her hand to push back a few of Kyouko's blonde locks.

The two stared at each other for a little while longer until Kyouko through herself down the bed, laying flat on her back. "Come here!" She cheered playfully.

Yui sighed, she knew what Kyouko wanted. The dark haired girl crawled over to her girlfriend and snuggled up to her side. Kyouko wanted to be the seme.

"That's a good Yui-nyan!" The otaku said snuggling her face into the top of Yui's head of dark purple hair.

Yui felt the blood rush to her face. "I'm not a cat."

"Yui-tan?" Kyouko asked playfully.

"No."

"Awh, c'mon Yui."

"No weird names." Yui warned, snuggling into Kyouko's shoulder.

"Fine..." Kyouko whined, throwing her arm over Yui's waist. "Good night."

"Night."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Cough cough!" Kyouko practically yelled, trying to get Yui's attention.

"What?" The short haired girl asked lifting her head from Kyouko's chest.

"You forgot..." Kyouko pouted.

"Forgot what?" Yui asked, slightly scared that she may have actually forgotten something important.

"Good night kiss!" Kyouko whined, puckering her lips.

"I already gave you one." Yui said coolly laying her head back down on Kyouko's chest.

"One more won't kill you." Kyouko said.

Yui smirked. "You're right." She moved up slightly, her lips landing on Kyouko's neck.

"Y-yui!" Kyouko yelped, her words getting caught in her throat slightly. "Wh-what are you d-doing?"

Yui didn't answer; she merely kept going as if Kyouko hadn't said anything at all. She gently kissed her way up to Kyouko's ear where she began to nibble and bite, she then moved on to the lips, leaving one large kiss on them.

Yui raised her head, curious as to what Kyouko's expression looked like.

The blonde was stunned. Her eyes were wide, her mouth agape and a dark blush adored her face. "W-what was that?"

"You said you wanted a kiss." Yui said as if she hadn't done anything out of the ordinary.

Seeing that confident look in Yui's eyes, Kyouko sat up. She looked at her girlfriend for a moment, her eyes slightly squinting, she was clearly thinking hard.

Then she suddenly grabbed a hold of Yui's shoulders and pulled her into a full on make out, to which Yui didn't resist.

Their tongues mingled inside Yui's mouth, both of them fighting for dominance. After a while of violent tongue wrestling, Yui gave up, giving into the determined otaku. Kyouko, with a bit of force, laid Yui down on her back and straddled her waist. She then broke the kiss and sat up.

"What was that for?" Yui asked.

"I just felt like it was the perfect time to make out!" Kyouko cheered, running her hands along Yui's slender figure.

"Go to bed." Yui said rolling over and dumping Kyouko onto the other side of the bed.

"But I wanna play..." Kyouko whined puffing out her cheeks.

"We'll play in the morning, I'm tired." Yui said rolling over, her back now facing her girlfriend.

Kyouko moved closer to Yui, wrapping her arms around her. "Is that a promise?" The blonde asked snuggling her face into her girlfriend's short dark hair.

Yui only groaned in response.

"And I'll get to play with these, right?" Kyouko asked giving Yui's breast a squeeze, causing the dark haired girl to let out a slight gasp, much to both of their surprise.

Kyouko smirk, and ever so gently began to squeeze and pull on her girlfriend's chest. Yui bit down on her bottom lip, trying not to let another gasp or a moan escape past her lips.

"K-kyouko?"

The blonde instantly stopped. "Sorry!" Yui rolled over, now facing the girl that had just been playing with her chest. "I-I'm really so-" Kyouko's words were cut short by Yui's mouth. The dark haired girl pressed her lips hard onto those of her girlfriend. Yui broke the kissed and held onto Kyouko, her head resting in the crook of the blonde's neck.

"I love you," Yui felt around for Kyouko's hand and when she found it she guided it to her waist. "You know that, right?"

"Of course I do." Kyouko said trying to keep her excitement contained, for she knew what might come.

"Then... then... Kyouko... I-I want you to be my first." Yui stated.

The otaku smiled from ear to ear when she heard that. "I want you to be my first too." She said with more confidence than Yui had shown.

"N-now?"

"If you want to. I'm ready whenever you are." Kyouko gently stroked Yui's hair as she held her childhood friend and now lover in her arms.

Yui only nodded, still clinging to Kyouko's front. The minutes ticked away neither of them saying anything, neither of them moving. Yui didn't know how to go about asking, and Kyouko didn't want to make a mistake and start before Yui was ready.

"Do you want to, now?" Kyouko asked, hoping she sounded like she was asking and not demanding.

"Yeah." Was all Yui managed to say.

"You're so shy." Kyouko said playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

"That's better than being an idiot." Yui said back playfully, pulling away from Kyouko a bit so she could look her in the eyes.

The two smiled at each other as blue met brown and Kyouko moved in for a kiss.

Their lips made contact, not that either of them were focus on the kiss at all. They were both more focused on Kyouko's hand that was now playing the top to Yui's blue night bottoms.

Kyouko stopped her hands work for the second to last time that night and broke the kiss and lowered her head so she could speak into Yui's ear. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

The dark haired girl grabbed her girlfriend's shoulders and lifted them above her, so that she could look into Kyouko's blue orbs. She stared into them, making sure to study every part of them. "Yes." She said with all the confidence she could muster.

They kept their eye contact as Kyouko's hand slide past the pajama pants and dark blue panties Yui was wearing, and as Kyouko's fingers gently made entry into Yui's already wet flower.

That was when eye contact was lost. Yui immediately looked away, blushing feverishly. She panted and moaned as Kyouko moved her fingers in and out.

"Kyo-Kyouko!" Yui yelled out in pleasure. "I love you so much!" She said out of lust.

Kyouko just smiled. "I love you too." The blonde was enjoying her girlfriend's moaning and yelling, her squiggling and squirming.

Yui core was heating up fast, much to her dismay. She wanted to last longer, but she knew she couldn't. Kyouko gave another thrust with her fingers, causing Yui's hands to begin to claw at the blonde's back, sending a slight sting of pain through Kyouko, however the blonde didn't stop, she only smiled wider knowing she was the reason Yui was acting this way.

"I... I..." The dark haired girl was gasping and squirming. "Kyouko, I'm...gunna..." She arched her back, gripping onto her girlfriend with all her strength. Yui gave way to a powerful orgasm as colorful lights beamed and blinked inside her eyes, obstructing her vision immensely.

The blonde gently lowered her girlfriend down back to the bed, although the dark haired girl still seemed to be shaking. Kyouko pulled her wet fingers out and positioned herself to a place Yui could see her. She then began to lazily lick Yui's honey from her hand.

"Did you enjoy that?" Kyouko asked as she sucked on her index finger.

Yui nodded furiously, her face beet red, and a few beads of sweat resting on her forehead. She was still breathing heavily, her heart was racing.

Kyouko just smiled down at her, then moved in for a kiss. She bent down and placed her lips on Yui's expecting a very nice kiss for her performance, however, she couldn't even feel the other girl kissing her back, so she pulled away to investigate.

When Kyouko opened her eyes she saw before her a sleeping Yui. "Played too hard, huh?" Kyouko said with a small giggle. There was no response, but Kyouko continued anyway. The blonde crawled into the bed, adjusting the blankets. "I love you." Kyouko, still grinning, kissed her girlfriend on the forehead, pulled her into her arms and held her for the rest of the night.

XXXXXXXXXX

My very first lemon… hmm… I wouldn't say it was horrible, but it wasn't great either. I'll let you guys decide, leave me a review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
